


Past Events

by UnoSlut



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Angst, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, I'm so sorry, PTSD, Panic Attack, Pink Mode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:02:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24053338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnoSlut/pseuds/UnoSlut
Summary: When Bad goes to Worse
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Past Events

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flynnaw00](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flynnaw00/gifts).



He was frozen to the spot, shallow panicked breaths escaping his mouth at he stared up at the top half of the Diamond Mech. And standing in front, Blue, Yellow and White diamond. Twoie turned around and said something but ET couldn’t hear him over the rushing of blood in his ears, he could already feel the diamond power simmering beneath his skin, ready to burst at any moment to keep them away from him.   
He thought he was free.  
He thought they said they would keep him safe.  
He thought all the pain, and suffering, and endless nights in that damn tower were over.  
He was wrong.  
He was so, so wrong.  
Why else would they be here?  
They had gotten sick of him.  
There was no other explanation.  
He had said one smart comment too many.  
He’d turned down the attempts at fun too many times.  
He had to have done something wrong, but didn’t they understand?  
All the pain and suffering he went through.  
All the nights, alone and starving.  
All the pain each of them had caused him.  
He thought they understood.  
They had all talked about it, hadn’t they?  
They had understood, hadn’t they?  
This was it.  
He was been taken back.  
He was going back to Homeworld.  
To live with them again.  
To be kept by them again.

A hand landed on his shoulder and he whipped up a wall of shields before it could hold him. He turned to see Hero and the rest of the looking at him worried.  
“ET are you okay, you looked really pale.”  
“Am I- Am I okay? Are you all okay!? How are- Why- I thought you all understood- When we talked- And when I- What they-”  
He held his hand up to the diamonds in front of them. The rushing thoughts in his head all trying to escape as he talked.  
“ET I just need you to calm down buddy.” He heard 420 try to bring him down from his oncoming panic attack, his breaths already coming as though he’d run a marathon.  
“No- NO! How on earth could I be calm?! You’ve brought them here! After everything we’d talked about- I can’t- Why-”  
He could feel the hot tears streaming down his face and the judging eyes of the other Steven’s around him. It was all closing in so dark and so fast.  
Why?  
WHY?  
WHY?  
WHY WOULD THEY BRING THEM HERE?

‘They’re tired of you, you know that right?’  
‘Never being a good person, you just had to go and make them cry.’  
‘Couldn’t you tell how badly they wanted to get rid of you?’  
‘So stupid and naïve, just like when you were a child.’  
‘You’d think he would’ve grown out of it by now.’  
One by one more voice being added to his head, adding to the cacophony of his own self-doubts.  
They were all just looking for a weakness.  
Just waiting for him to let his guard down and tell them his deepest fears, so they could throw them RIGHT BACK AT HIM.  
…no  
…no no  
…no no no  
No No No NO NO  
NO NO NO NO NO NO NO  
NO NO NO NO NONONONONO  
NONONONONONONONONONONO  
NONONONON̵̡̡͈̞͓͎͙̫̓̒̒̾̔̀͘ͅỎ̸̧̹̩̜̖̺͖͚͖̦̼ͅͅN̸̡̞̪̟̘̬̞̠̽̓͒̌̈́̀̾O̵̙̺̩̓̊́̀̿͐́̉̄̕͘N̷̡̜̻̱̗̥̺̦̳̠̬̯̈́̉͜Ơ̵͇̊̍̐͂͑̽͑̎̎͆̚N̶̰͔̮͐̄̉͛̎̉̃̇͆̋͘Ŏ̸̪͙̱̱͔̠̝͂́̂͛̉N̶̛͖̲̻͑͂̆̀̓͌͂͋͒̀̇̌̇͘͜O̸̰̳̙̥̪͗̋̽̄͠N̶̛͈̤̙̳͇͌̋͋͋̓́̿̄͘Ō̷̺͉̩̳̼̫̈́̿̈́͊͌̅̓̕͝ͅN̵͖͕͈͉̠̲̩̔Ỏ̵̡̗̞̩̣̝̹͇̟̻Ņ̵̩̍̅̈̊̎̃̍͋̑̋͝O̶̧̡̼͊̊͛͊̈́̉̀͒̆̚͠͝N̷̜̱͚̪͍̱̼̹̺̼͈̘͈̹̐̆̍̋̔́̓̿͝͝Ơ̵̼͇̦͖͎̳̳͎̈́̾̓̏̽̽̉̋͘͝ͅ  
N̵̡̡͈̞͓͎͙̫̓̒̒̾̔̀͘ͅỎ̸̧̹̩̜̖̺͖͚͖̦̼ͅͅN̸̡̞̪̟̘̬̞̠̽̓͒̌̈́̀̾O̵̙̺̩̓̊́̀̿͐́̉̄̕͘N̷̡̜̻̱̗̥̺̦̳̠̬̯̈́̉͜Ơ̵͇̊̍̐͂͑̽͑̎̎͆̚N̶̰͔̮͐̄̉͛̎̉̃̇͆̋͘Ŏ̸̪͙̱̱͔̠̝͂́̂͛̉N̶̛͖̲̻͑͂̆̀̓͌͂͋͒̀̇̌̇͘͜O̸̰̳̙̥̪͗̋̽̄͠N̶̛͈̤̙̳͇͌̋͋͋̓́̿̄͘Ō̷̺͉̩̳̼̫̈́̿̈́͊͌̅̓̕͝ͅN̵͖͕͈͉̠̲̩̔Ỏ̵̡̗̞̩̣̝̹͇̟̻Ņ̵̩̍̅̈̊̎̃̍͋̑̋͝O̶̧̡̼͊̊͛͊̈́̉̀͒̆̚͠͝N̷̜̱͚̪͍̱̼̹̺̼͈̘͈̹̐̆̍̋̔́̓̿͝͝Ơ̵̼͇̦͖͎̳̳͎̈́̾̓̏̽̽̉̋͘͝ͅN̵̡̡͈̞͓͎͙̫̓̒̒̾̔̀͘ͅỎ̸̧̹̩̜̖̺͖͚͖̦̼ͅͅN̸̡̞̪̟̘̬̞̠̽̓͒̌̈́̀̾O̵̙̺̩̓̊́̀̿͐́̉̄̕͘N̷̡̜̻̱̗̥̺̦̳̠̬̯̈́̉͜Ơ̵͇̊̍̐͂͑̽͑̎̎͆̚N̶̰͔̮͐̄̉͛̎̉̃̇͆̋͘Ŏ̸̪͙̱̱͔̠̝͂́̂͛̉N̶̛͖̲̻͑͂̆̀̓͌͂͋͒̀̇̌̇͘͜O̸̰̳̙̥̪͗̋̽̄͠N̶̛͈̤̙̳͇͌̋͋͋̓́̿̄͘Ō̷̺͉̩̳̼̫̈́̿̈́͊͌̅̓̕͝ͅN̵͖͕͈͉̠̲̩̔Ỏ̵̡̗̞̩̣̝̹͇̟̻Ņ̵̩̍̅̈̊̎̃̍͋̑̋͝O̶̧̡̼͊̊͛͊̈́̉̀͒̆̚͠͝N̷̜̱͚̪͍̱̼̹̺̼͈̘͈̹̐̆̍̋̔́̓̿͝͝Ơ̵̼͇̦͖͎̳̳͎̈́̾̓̏̽̽̉̋͘͝ͅ  
N̵̡̡͈̞͓͎͙̫̓̒̒̾̔̀͘ͅỎ̸̧̹̩̜̖̺͖͚͖̦̼ͅͅN̸̡̞̪̟̘̬̞̠̽̓͒̌̈́̀̾O̵̙̺̩̓̊́̀̿͐́̉̄̕͘N̷̡̜̻̱̗̥̺̦̳̠̬̯̈́̉͜Ơ̵͇̊̍̐͂͑̽͑̎̎͆̚N̶̰͔̮͐̄̉͛̎̉̃̇͆̋͘Ŏ̸̪͙̱̱͔̠̝͂́̂͛̉N̶̛͖̲̻͑͂̆̀̓͌͂͋͒̀̇̌̇͘͜O̸̰̳̙̥̪͗̋̽̄͠N̶̛͈̤̙̳͇͌̋͋͋̓́̿̄͘Ō̷̺͉̩̳̼̫̈́̿̈́͊͌̅̓̕͝ͅN̵͖͕͈͉̠̲̩̔Ỏ̵̡̗̞̩̣̝̹͇̟̻Ņ̵̩̍̅̈̊̎̃̍͋̑̋͝O̶̧̡̼͊̊͛͊̈́̉̀͒̆̚͠͝N̷̜̱͚̪͍̱̼̹̺̼͈̘͈̹̐̆̍̋̔́̓̿͝͝Ơ̵̼͇̦͖͎̳̳͎̈́̾̓̏̽̽̉̋͘͝ͅN̵̡̡͈̞͓͎͙̫̓̒̒̾̔̀͘ͅỎ̸̧̹̩̜̖̺͖͚͖̦̼ͅͅN̸̡̞̪̟̘̬̞̠̽̓͒̌̈́̀̾O̵̙̺̩̓̊́̀̿͐́̉̄̕͘N̷̡̜̻̱̗̥̺̦̳̠̬̯̈́̉͜Ơ̵͇̊̍̐͂͑̽͑̎̎͆̚N̶̰͔̮͐̄̉͛̎̉̃̇͆̋͘Ŏ̸̪͙̱̱͔̠̝͂́̂͛̉N̶̛͖̲̻͑͂̆̀̓͌͂͋͒̀̇̌̇͘͜O̸̰̳̙̥̪͗̋̽̄͠N̶̛͈̤̙̳͇͌̋͋͋̓́̿̄͘Ō̷̺͉̩̳̼̫̈́̿̈́͊͌̅̓̕͝ͅN̵͖͕͈͉̠̲̩̔Ỏ̵̡̗̞̩̣̝̹͇̟̻Ņ̵̩̍̅̈̊̎̃̍͋̑̋͝O̶̧̡̼͊̊͛͊̈́̉̀͒̆̚͠͝N̷̜̱͚̪͍̱̼̹̺̼͈̘͈̹̐̆̍̋̔́̓̿͝͝Ơ̵̼͇̦͖͎̳̳͎̈́̾̓̏̽̽̉̋͘͝ͅ  
N̵̡̡͈̞͓͎͙̫̓̒̒̾̔̀͘ͅỎ̸̧̹̩̜̖̺͖͚͖̦̼ͅͅN̸̡̞̪̟̘̬̞̠̽̓͒̌̈́̀̾O̵̙̺̩̓̊́̀̿͐́̉̄̕͘N̷̡̜̻̱̗̥̺̦̳̠̬̯̈́̉͜Ơ̵͇̊̍̐͂͑̽͑̎̎͆̚N̶̰͔̮͐̄̉͛̎̉̃̇͆̋͘Ŏ̸̪͙̱̱͔̠̝͂́̂͛̉N̶̛͖̲̻͑͂̆̀̓͌͂͋͒̀̇̌̇͘͜O̸̰̳̙̥̪͗̋̽̄͠N̶̛͈̤̙̳͇͌̋͋͋̓́̿̄͘Ō̷̺͉̩̳̼̫̈́̿̈́͊͌̅̓̕͝ͅN̵͖͕͈͉̠̲̩̔Ỏ̵̡̗̞̩̣̝̹͇̟̻Ņ̵̩̍̅̈̊̎̃̍͋̑̋͝O̶̧̡̼͊̊͛͊̈́̉̀͒̆̚͠͝N̷̜̱͚̪͍̱̼̹̺̼͈̘͈̹̐̆̍̋̔́̓̿͝͝Ơ̵̼͇̦͖͎̳̳͎̈́̾̓̏̽̽̉̋͘͝ͅN̵̡̡͈̞͓͎͙̫̓̒̒̾̔̀͘ͅỎ̸̧̹̩̜̖̺͖͚͖̦̼ͅͅN̸̡̞̪̟̘̬̞̠̽̓͒̌̈́̀̾O̵̙̺̩̓̊́̀̿͐́̉̄̕͘N̷̡̜̻̱̗̥̺̦̳̠̬̯̈́̉͜Ơ̵͇̊̍̐͂͑̽͑̎̎͆̚N̶̰͔̮͐̄̉͛̎̉̃̇͆̋͘Ŏ̸̪͙̱̱͔̠̝͂́̂͛̉N̶̛͖̲̻͑͂̆̀̓͌͂͋͒̀̇̌̇͘͜O̸̰̳̙̥̪͗̋̽̄͠N̶̛͈̤̙̳͇͌̋͋͋̓́̿̄͘Ō̷̺͉̩̳̼̫̈́̿̈́͊͌̅̓̕͝ͅN̵͖͕͈͉̠̲̩̔Ỏ̵̡̗̞̩̣̝̹͇̟̻Ņ̵̩̍̅̈̊̎̃̍͋̑̋͝O̶̧̡̼͊̊͛͊̈́̉̀͒̆̚͠͝N̷̜̱͚̪͍̱̼̹̺̼͈̘͈̹̐̆̍̋̔́̓̿͝͝Ơ̵̼͇̦͖͎̳̳͎̈́̾̓̏̽̽̉̋͘͝ͅ  
N̵̡̡͈̞͓͎͙̫̓̒̒̾̔̀͘ͅỎ̸̧̹̩̜̖̺͖͚͖̦̼ͅͅN̸̡̞̪̟̘̬̞̠̽̓͒̌̈́̀̾O̵̙̺̩̓̊́̀̿͐́̉̄̕͘N̷̡̜̻̱̗̥̺̦̳̠̬̯̈́̉͜Ơ̵͇̊̍̐͂͑̽͑̎̎͆̚N̶̰͔̮͐̄̉͛̎̉̃̇͆̋͘Ŏ̸̪͙̱̱͔̠̝͂́̂͛̉N̶̛͖̲̻͑͂̆̀̓͌͂͋͒̀̇̌̇͘͜O̸̰̳̙̥̪͗̋̽̄͠N̶̛͈̤̙̳͇͌̋͋͋̓́̿̄͘Ō̷̺͉̩̳̼̫̈́̿̈́͊͌̅̓̕͝ͅN̵͖͕͈͉̠̲̩̔Ỏ̵̡̗̞̩̣̝̹͇̟̻Ņ̵̩̍̅̈̊̎̃̍͋̑̋͝O̶̧̡̼͊̊͛͊̈́̉̀͒̆̚͠͝N̷̜̱͚̪͍̱̼̹̺̼͈̘͈̹̐̆̍̋̔́̓̿͝͝Ơ̵̼͇̦͖͎̳̳͎̈́̾̓̏̽̽̉̋͘͝ͅN̵̡̡͈̞͓͎͙̫̓̒̒̾̔̀͘ͅỎ̸̧̹̩̜̖̺͖͚͖̦̼ͅͅN̸̡̞̪̟̘̬̞̠̽̓͒̌̈́̀̾O̵̙̺̩̓̊́̀̿͐́̉̄̕͘N̷̡̜̻̱̗̥̺̦̳̠̬̯̈́̉͜Ơ̵͇̊̍̐͂͑̽͑̎̎͆̚N̶̰͔̮͐̄̉͛̎̉̃̇͆̋͘Ŏ̸̪͙̱̱͔̠̝͂́̂͛̉N̶̛͖̲̻͑͂̆̀̓͌͂͋͒̀̇̌̇͘͜O̸̰̳̙̥̪͗̋̽̄͠N̶̛͈̤̙̳͇͌̋͋͋̓́̿̄͘Ō̷̺͉̩̳̼̫̈́̿̈́͊͌̅̓̕͝ͅN̵͖͕͈͉̠̲̩̔Ỏ̵̡̗̞̩̣̝̹͇̟̻Ņ̵̩̍̅̈̊̎̃̍͋̑̋͝O̶̧̡̼͊̊͛͊̈́̉̀͒̆̚͠͝N̷̜̱͚̪͍̱̼̹̺̼͈̘͈̹̐̆̍̋̔́̓̿͝͝Ơ̵̼͇̦͖͎̳̳͎̈́̾̓̏̽̽̉̋͘͝ͅ  
N̵̡̡͈̞͓͎͙̫̓̒̒̾̔̀͘ͅỎ̸̧̹̩̜̖̺͖͚͖̦̼ͅͅN̸̡̞̪̟̘̬̞̠̽̓͒̌̈́̀̾O̵̙̺̩̓̊́̀̿͐́̉̄̕͘N̷̡̜̻̱̗̥̺̦̳̠̬̯̈́̉͜Ơ̵͇̊̍̐͂͑̽͑̎̎͆̚N̶̰͔̮͐̄̉͛̎̉̃̇͆̋͘Ŏ̸̪͙̱̱͔̠̝͂́̂͛̉N̶̛͖̲̻͑͂̆̀̓͌͂͋͒̀̇̌̇͘͜O̸̰̳̙̥̪͗̋̽̄͠N̶̛͈̤̙̳͇͌̋͋͋̓́̿̄͘Ō̷̺͉̩̳̼̫̈́̿̈́͊͌̅̓̕͝ͅN̵͖͕͈͉̠̲̩̔Ỏ̵̡̗̞̩̣̝̹͇̟̻Ņ̵̩̍̅̈̊̎̃̍͋̑̋͝O̶̧̡̼͊̊͛͊̈́̉̀͒̆̚͠͝N̷̜̱͚̪͍̱̼̹̺̼͈̘͈̹̐̆̍̋̔́̓̿͝͝Ơ̵̼͇̦͖͎̳̳͎̈́̾̓̏̽̽̉̋͘͝ͅN̵̡̡͈̞͓͎͙̫̓̒̒̾̔̀͘ͅỎ̸̧̹̩̜̖̺͖͚͖̦̼ͅͅN̸̡̞̪̟̘̬̞̠̽̓͒̌̈́̀̾O̵̙̺̩̓̊́̀̿͐́̉̄̕͘N̷̡̜̻̱̗̥̺̦̳̠̬̯̈́̉͜Ơ̵͇̊̍̐͂͑̽͑̎̎͆̚N̶̰͔̮͐̄̉͛̎̉̃̇͆̋͘Ŏ̸̪͙̱̱͔̠̝͂́̂͛̉N̶̛͖̲̻͑͂̆̀̓͌͂͋͒̀̇̌̇͘͜O̸̰̳̙̥̪͗̋̽̄͠N̶̛͈̤̙̳͇͌̋͋͋̓́̿̄͘Ō̷̺͉̩̳̼̫̈́̿̈́͊͌̅̓̕͝ͅN̵͖͕͈͉̠̲̩̔Ỏ̵̡̗̞̩̣̝̹͇̟̻Ņ̵̩̍̅̈̊̎̃̍͋̑̋͝O̶̧̡̼͊̊͛͊̈́̉̀͒̆̚͠͝N̷̜̱͚̪͍̱̼̹̺̼͈̘͈̹̐̆̍̋̔́̓̿͝͝Ơ̵̼͇̦͖͎̳̳͎̈́̾̓̏̽̽̉̋͘͝ͅ  
N̵̡̡͈̞͓͎͙̫̓̒̒̾̔̀͘ͅỎ̸̧̹̩̜̖̺͖͚͖̦̼ͅͅN̸̡̞̪̟̘̬̞̠̽̓͒̌̈́̀̾O̵̙̺̩̓̊́̀̿͐́̉̄̕͘N̷̡̜̻̱̗̥̺̦̳̠̬̯̈́̉͜Ơ̵͇̊̍̐͂͑̽͑̎̎͆̚N̶̰͔̮͐̄̉͛̎̉̃̇͆̋͘Ŏ̸̪͙̱̱͔̠̝͂́̂͛̉N̶̛͖̲̻͑͂̆̀̓͌͂͋͒̀̇̌̇͘͜O̸̰̳̙̥̪͗̋̽̄͠N̶̛͈̤̙̳͇͌̋͋͋̓́̿̄͘Ō̷̺͉̩̳̼̫̈́̿̈́͊͌̅̓̕͝ͅN̵͖͕͈͉̠̲̩̔Ỏ̵̡̗̞̩̣̝̹͇̟̻Ņ̵̩̍̅̈̊̎̃̍͋̑̋͝O̶̧̡̼͊̊͛͊̈́̉̀͒̆̚͠͝N̷̜̱͚̪͍̱̼̹̺̼͈̘͈̹̐̆̍̋̔́̓̿͝͝Ơ̵̼͇̦͖͎̳̳͎̈́̾̓̏̽̽̉̋͘͝ͅN̵̡̡͈̞͓͎͙̫̓̒̒̾̔̀͘ͅỎ̸̧̹̩̜̖̺͖͚͖̦̼ͅͅN̸̡̞̪̟̘̬̞̠̽̓͒̌̈́̀̾O̵̙̺̩̓̊́̀̿͐́̉̄̕͘N̷̡̜̻̱̗̥̺̦̳̠̬̯̈́̉͜Ơ̵͇̊̍̐͂͑̽͑̎̎͆̚N̶̰͔̮͐̄̉͛̎̉̃̇͆̋͘Ŏ̸̪͙̱̱͔̠̝͂́̂͛̉N̶̛͖̲̻͑͂̆̀̓͌͂͋͒̀̇̌̇͘͜O̸̰̳̙̥̪͗̋̽̄͠N̶̛͈̤̙̳͇͌̋͋͋̓́̿̄͘Ō̷̺͉̩̳̼̫̈́̿̈́͊͌̅̓̕͝ͅN̵͖͕͈͉̠̲̩̔Ỏ̵̡̗̞̩̣̝̹͇̟̻Ņ̵̩̍̅̈̊̎̃̍͋̑̋͝O̶̧̡̼͊̊͛͊̈́̉̀͒̆̚͠͝N̷̜̱͚̪͍̱̼̹̺̼͈̘͈̹̐̆̍̋̔́̓̿͝͝Ơ̵̼͇̦͖͎̳̳͎̈́̾̓̏̽̽̉̋͘͝ͅ  
N̵̡̡͈̞͓͎͙̫̓̒̒̾̔̀͘ͅỎ̸̧̹̩̜̖̺͖͚͖̦̼ͅͅN̸̡̞̪̟̘̬̞̠̽̓͒̌̈́̀̾O̵̙̺̩̓̊́̀̿͐́̉̄̕͘N̷̡̜̻̱̗̥̺̦̳̠̬̯̈́̉͜Ơ̵͇̊̍̐͂͑̽͑̎̎͆̚N̶̰͔̮͐̄̉͛̎̉̃̇͆̋͘Ŏ̸̪͙̱̱͔̠̝͂́̂͛̉N̶̛͖̲̻͑͂̆̀̓͌͂͋͒̀̇̌̇͘͜O̸̰̳̙̥̪͗̋̽̄͠N̶̛͈̤̙̳͇͌̋͋͋̓́̿̄͘Ō̷̺͉̩̳̼̫̈́̿̈́͊͌̅̓̕͝ͅN̵͖͕͈͉̠̲̩̔Ỏ̵̡̗̞̩̣̝̹͇̟̻Ņ̵̩̍̅̈̊̎̃̍͋̑̋͝O̶̧̡̼͊̊͛͊̈́̉̀͒̆̚͠͝N̷̜̱͚̪͍̱̼̹̺̼͈̘͈̹̐̆̍̋̔́̓̿͝͝Ơ̵̼͇̦͖͎̳̳͎̈́̾̓̏̽̽̉̋͘͝ͅN̵̡̡͈̞͓͎͙̫̓̒̒̾̔̀͘ͅỎ̸̧̹̩̜̖̺͖͚͖̦̼ͅͅN̸̡̞̪̟̘̬̞̠̽̓͒̌̈́̀̾O̵̙̺̩̓̊́̀̿͐́̉̄̕͘N̷̡̜̻̱̗̥̺̦̳̠̬̯̈́̉͜Ơ̵͇̊̍̐͂͑̽͑̎̎͆̚N̶̰͔̮͐̄̉͛̎̉̃̇͆̋͘Ŏ̸̪͙̱̱͔̠̝͂́̂͛̉N̶̛͖̲̻͑͂̆̀̓͌͂͋͒̀̇̌̇͘͜O̸̰̳̙̥̪͗̋̽̄͠N̶̛͈̤̙̳͇͌̋͋͋̓́̿̄͘Ō̷̺͉̩̳̼̫̈́̿̈́͊͌̅̓̕͝ͅN̵͖͕͈͉̠̲̩̔Ỏ̵̡̗̞̩̣̝̹͇̟̻Ņ̵̩̍̅̈̊̎̃̍͋̑̋͝O̶̧̡̼͊̊͛͊̈́̉̀͒̆̚͠͝N̷̜̱͚̪͍̱̼̹̺̼͈̘͈̹̐̆̍̋̔́̓̿͝͝Ơ̵̼͇̦͖͎̳̳͎̈́̾̓̏̽̽̉̋͘͝ͅ  
N̵̡̡͈̞͓͎͙̫̓̒̒̾̔̀͘ͅỎ̸̧̹̩̜̖̺͖͚͖̦̼ͅͅN̸̡̞̪̟̘̬̞̠̽̓͒̌̈́̀̾O̵̙̺̩̓̊́̀̿͐́̉̄̕͘N̷̡̜̻̱̗̥̺̦̳̠̬̯̈́̉͜Ơ̵͇̊̍̐͂͑̽͑̎̎͆̚N̶̰͔̮͐̄̉͛̎̉̃̇͆̋͘Ŏ̸̪͙̱̱͔̠̝͂́̂͛̉N̶̛͖̲̻͑͂̆̀̓͌͂͋͒̀̇̌̇͘͜O̸̰̳̙̥̪͗̋̽̄͠N̶̛͈̤̙̳͇͌̋͋͋̓́̿̄͘Ō̷̺͉̩̳̼̫̈́̿̈́͊͌̅̓̕͝ͅN̵͖͕͈͉̠̲̩̔Ỏ̵̡̗̞̩̣̝̹͇̟̻Ņ̵̩̍̅̈̊̎̃̍͋̑̋͝O̶̧̡̼͊̊͛͊̈́̉̀͒̆̚͠͝N̷̜̱͚̪͍̱̼̹̺̼͈̘͈̹̐̆̍̋̔́̓̿͝͝Ơ̵̼͇̦͖͎̳̳͎̈́̾̓̏̽̽̉̋͘͝ͅN̵̡̡͈̞͓͎͙̫̓̒̒̾̔̀͘ͅỎ̸̧̹̩̜̖̺͖͚͖̦̼ͅͅN̸̡̞̪̟̘̬̞̠̽̓͒̌̈́̀̾O̵̙̺̩̓̊́̀̿͐́̉̄̕͘N̷̡̜̻̱̗̥̺̦̳̠̬̯̈́̉͜Ơ̵͇̊̍̐͂͑̽͑̎̎͆̚N̶̰͔̮͐̄̉͛̎̉̃̇͆̋͘Ŏ̸̪͙̱̱͔̠̝͂́̂͛̉N̶̛͖̲̻͑͂̆̀̓͌͂͋͒̀̇̌̇͘͜O̸̰̳̙̥̪͗̋̽̄͠N̶̛͈̤̙̳͇͌̋͋͋̓́̿̄͘Ō̷̺͉̩̳̼̫̈́̿̈́͊͌̅̓̕͝ͅN̵͖͕͈͉̠̲̩̔Ỏ̵̡̗̞̩̣̝̹͇̟̻Ņ̵̩̍̅̈̊̎̃̍͋̑̋͝O̶̧̡̼͊̊͛͊̈́̉̀͒̆̚͠͝N̷̜̱͚̪͍̱̼̹̺̼͈̘͈̹̐̆̍̋̔́̓̿͝͝Ơ̵̼͇̦͖͎̳̳͎̈́̾̓̏̽̽̉̋͘͝ͅ  
N̵̡̡͈̞͓͎͙̫̓̒̒̾̔̀͘ͅỎ̸̧̹̩̜̖̺͖͚͖̦̼ͅͅN̸̡̞̪̟̘̬̞̠̽̓͒̌̈́̀̾O̵̙̺̩̓̊́̀̿͐́̉̄̕͘N̷̡̜̻̱̗̥̺̦̳̠̬̯̈́̉͜Ơ̵͇̊̍̐͂͑̽͑̎̎͆̚N̶̰͔̮͐̄̉͛̎̉̃̇͆̋͘Ŏ̸̪͙̱̱͔̠̝͂́̂͛̉N̶̛͖̲̻͑͂̆̀̓͌͂͋͒̀̇̌̇͘͜O̸̰̳̙̥̪͗̋̽̄͠N̶̛͈̤̙̳͇͌̋͋͋̓́̿̄͘Ō̷̺͉̩̳̼̫̈́̿̈́͊͌̅̓̕͝ͅN̵͖͕͈͉̠̲̩̔Ỏ̵̡̗̞̩̣̝̹͇̟̻Ņ̵̩̍̅̈̊̎̃̍͋̑̋͝O̶̧̡̼͊̊͛͊̈́̉̀͒̆̚͠͝N̷̜̱͚̪͍̱̼̹̺̼͈̘͈̹̐̆̍̋̔́̓̿͝͝Ơ̵̼͇̦͖͎̳̳͎̈́̾̓̏̽̽̉̋͘͝ͅN̵̡̡͈̞͓͎͙̫̓̒̒̾̔̀͘ͅỎ̸̧̹̩̜̖̺͖͚͖̦̼ͅͅN̸̡̞̪̟̘̬̞̠̽̓͒̌̈́̀̾O̵̙̺̩̓̊́̀̿͐́̉̄̕͘N̷̡̜̻̱̗̥̺̦̳̠̬̯̈́̉͜Ơ̵͇̊̍̐͂͑̽͑̎̎͆̚N̶̰͔̮͐̄̉͛̎̉̃̇͆̋͘Ŏ̸̪͙̱̱͔̠̝͂́̂͛̉N̶̛͖̲̻͑͂̆̀̓͌͂͋͒̀̇̌̇͘͜O̸̰̳̙̥̪͗̋̽̄͠N̶̛͈̤̙̳͇͌̋͋͋̓́̿̄͘Ō̷̺͉̩̳̼̫̈́̿̈́͊͌̅̓̕͝ͅN̵͖͕͈͉̠̲̩̔Ỏ̵̡̗̞̩̣̝̹͇̟̻Ņ̵̩̍̅̈̊̎̃̍͋̑̋͝O̶̧̡̼͊̊͛͊̈́̉̀͒̆̚͠͝N̷̜̱͚̪͍̱̼̹̺̼͈̘͈̹̐̆̍̋̔́̓̿͝͝Ơ̵̼͇̦͖͎̳̳͎̈́̾̓̏̽̽̉̋͘͝ͅ  
N̵̡̡͈̞͓͎͙̫̓̒̒̾̔̀͘ͅỎ̸̧̹̩̜̖̺͖͚͖̦̼ͅͅN̸̡̞̪̟̘̬̞̠̽̓͒̌̈́̀̾O̵̙̺̩̓̊́̀̿͐́̉̄̕͘N̷̡̜̻̱̗̥̺̦̳̠̬̯̈́̉͜Ơ̵͇̊̍̐͂͑̽͑̎̎͆̚N̶̰͔̮͐̄̉͛̎̉̃̇͆̋͘Ŏ̸̪͙̱̱͔̠̝͂́̂͛̉N̶̛͖̲̻͑͂̆̀̓͌͂͋͒̀̇̌̇͘͜O̸̰̳̙̥̪͗̋̽̄͠N̶̛͈̤̙̳͇͌̋͋͋̓́̿̄͘Ō̷̺͉̩̳̼̫̈́̿̈́͊͌̅̓̕͝ͅN̵͖͕͈͉̠̲̩̔Ỏ̵̡̗̞̩̣̝̹͇̟̻Ņ̵̩̍̅̈̊̎̃̍͋̑̋͝O̶̧̡̼͊̊͛͊̈́̉̀͒̆̚͠͝N̷̜̱͚̪͍̱̼̹̺̼͈̘͈̹̐̆̍̋̔́̓̿͝͝Ơ̵̼͇̦͖͎̳̳͎̈́̾̓̏̽̽̉̋͘͝ͅN̵̡̡͈̞͓͎͙̫̓̒̒̾̔̀͘ͅỎ̸̧̹̩̜̖̺͖͚͖̦̼ͅͅN̸̡̞̪̟̘̬̞̠̽̓͒̌̈́̀̾O̵̙̺̩̓̊́̀̿͐́̉̄̕͘N̷̡̜̻̱̗̥̺̦̳̠̬̯̈́̉͜Ơ̵͇̊̍̐͂͑̽͑̎̎͆̚N̶̰͔̮͐̄̉͛̎̉̃̇͆̋͘Ŏ̸̪͙̱̱͔̠̝͂́̂͛̉N̶̛͖̲̻͑͂̆̀̓͌͂͋͒̀̇̌̇͘͜O̸̰̳̙̥̪͗̋̽̄͠N̶̛͈̤̙̳͇͌̋͋͋̓́̿̄͘Ō̷̺͉̩̳̼̫̈́̿̈́͊͌̅̓̕͝ͅN̵͖͕͈͉̠̲̩̔Ỏ̵̡̗̞̩̣̝̹͇̟̻Ņ̵̩̍̅̈̊̎̃̍͋̑̋͝O̶̧̡̼͊̊͛͊̈́̉̀͒̆̚͠͝N̷̜̱͚̪͍̱̼̹̺̼͈̘͈̹̐̆̍̋̔́̓̿͝͝Ơ̵̼͇̦͖͎̳̳͎̈́̾̓̏̽̽̉̋͘͝ͅ  
N̵̡̡͈̞͓͎͙̫̓̒̒̾̔̀͘ͅỎ̸̧̹̩̜̖̺͖͚͖̦̼ͅͅN̸̡̞̪̟̘̬̞̠̽̓͒̌̈́̀̾O̵̙̺̩̓̊́̀̿͐́̉̄̕͘N̷̡̜̻̱̗̥̺̦̳̠̬̯̈́̉͜Ơ̵͇̊̍̐͂͑̽͑̎̎͆̚N̶̰͔̮͐̄̉͛̎̉̃̇͆̋͘Ŏ̸̪͙̱̱͔̠̝͂́̂͛̉N̶̛͖̲̻͑͂̆̀̓͌͂͋͒̀̇̌̇͘͜O̸̰̳̙̥̪͗̋̽̄͠N̶̛͈̤̙̳͇͌̋͋͋̓́̿̄͘Ō̷̺͉̩̳̼̫̈́̿̈́͊͌̅̓̕͝ͅN̵͖͕͈͉̠̲̩̔Ỏ̵̡̗̞̩̣̝̹͇̟̻Ņ̵̩̍̅̈̊̎̃̍͋̑̋͝O̶̧̡̼͊̊͛͊̈́̉̀͒̆̚͠͝N̷̜̱͚̪͍̱̼̹̺̼͈̘͈̹̐̆̍̋̔́̓̿͝͝Ơ̵̼͇̦͖͎̳̳͎̈́̾̓̏̽̽̉̋͘͝ͅN̵̡̡͈̞͓͎͙̫̓̒̒̾̔̀͘ͅỎ̸̧̹̩̜̖̺͖͚͖̦̼ͅͅN̸̡̞̪̟̘̬̞̠̽̓͒̌̈́̀̾O̵̙̺̩̓̊́̀̿͐́̉̄̕͘N̷̡̜̻̱̗̥̺̦̳̠̬̯̈́̉͜Ơ̵͇̊̍̐͂͑̽͑̎̎͆̚N̶̰͔̮͐̄̉͛̎̉̃̇͆̋͘Ŏ̸̪͙̱̱͔̠̝͂́̂͛̉N̶̛͖̲̻͑͂̆̀̓͌͂͋͒̀̇̌̇͘͜O̸̰̳̙̥̪͗̋̽̄͠N̶̛͈̤̙̳͇͌̋͋͋̓́̿̄͘Ō̷̺͉̩̳̼̫̈́̿̈́͊͌̅̓̕͝ͅN̵͖͕͈͉̠̲̩̔Ỏ̵̡̗̞̩̣̝̹͇̟̻Ņ̵̩̍̅̈̊̎̃̍͋̑̋͝O̶̧̡̼͊̊͛͊̈́̉̀͒̆̚͠͝N̷̜̱͚̪͍̱̼̹̺̼͈̘͈̹̐̆̍̋̔́̓̿͝͝Ơ̵̼͇̦͖͎̳̳͎̈́̾̓̏̽̽̉̋͘͝ͅ

He felt another hand on his shoulder, looking up with pinprick eyes at Hero.  
“ET you need to calm down, it’s alright-”  
“NO, IT’S NOT!” His scream was powered by a seismic shock or pink energy exploding out from him.  
He looked around at the shocked faces of each of them, their own degrees of horror etched onto them.  
“You really think I’m that STUPID? I knew it!” The quicks breaths from before quickly turned into manic laughter exploding from within him, like it was the funniest joke he had heard. But it was wrong, something about it was cracked and broken, just like him.  
“That’s what that night was about wasn’t it?! You’re all SICK OF ME! And what better punishment then to THROW ME BACK TO THE DIAMONDS, HUH?!”  
Hero looked up in horror before him.  
“No, ET they’re not-”  
“Don’t lie to me! I thought you of all people would at least do that Hero.” He looked around at the rest of them. Why were they surprised? Did they really think he wouldn’t figure it out? That he would just go along with their little plan all buddy-buddy like?  
“What is WRONG WITH YOU ALL?! I can’t- I never wanted- I’m not-”  
“ET, please.” Hero begged.  
“I’M NOT GOING BACK.”  
The final force of the yell pushing them all away. The sand cleared soon after but ET’s pink form was gone, leaving nothing but a hole in the sand.


End file.
